


And they were fuckbuddies

by purplelapislazuli



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cody is aspec if you squint, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelapislazuli/pseuds/purplelapislazuli
Summary: “Do you want to fuck?”“E-excuse me?”“I asked if you wanted to fuck”.Cody stared at General Kenobi, who was completely unfazed by the request. He frowned, confused, and answered:“Sure”.“Perfect, follow me, please”.And Obi-Wan Kenobi started to walk to his quarters, followed by a dumbfounded Commander.Orin which Cody and Obi-Wan start as fuckbuddies until they catch feelings
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 128





	1. And they were fuckbuddies (oh my god they were fuckbuddies)

**Author's Note:**

> When I first saw them interacting in the show, I was like "These two fuck". So I had this very specific headcanon I liked. And since I couldn't find a fic with those characteristics I wrote it 😊
> 
> Now, English is not my first language but since it was going to be a short fic (5k words max) I decided to go for it. But I was having so much fun, the fic started to get longer and longer until, well, it reached 15k words 😂 Also, I decided to add more headcanons, like Obi-Wan being aro and bisexual, since this fic is 100% self-indulgent 😌  
> I also want to add that none of this would've made sense without my beta reader, who pointed out all my mistakes so I could correct them. Thank you kitcatkim uwu
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic that caters my very specific tastes 😂 And check out my tumblr where I'm drawing some codywan fanart too!  
> https://purplelapislazuli.tumblr.com/ ✨

“Do you want to fuck?”

“E-excuse me?”

“I asked if you wanted to fuck”.

Cody stared at General Kenobi, who was completely unfazed by the request. He frowned, confused, and answered:

“Sure”.

“Perfect, follow me, please”.

And Obi-Wan Kenobi started to walk to his quarters, followed by a dumbfounded Commander.

They had had a brutal battle. The casualties had been extremely high and the morale was pretty low. They had just gotten back to the base and Commander Cody was exiting the medical bay where he was making sure his men were being taken good care when Obi-Wan had approached him. He had thought he would ask him for a report or something like that so he was completely unprepared for what the jedi asked him. It was natural for him to follow orders so he agreed but now that they had arrived at their destination he was starting to second guess.

“Are-are you sure?” He hated that he sounded so uncertain, but it was a pretty odd request so he had to make sure the General didn’t have a concussion that was making him ask and do weird things.

“Of course. Are you? Because I don’t want to pressure you or put you in an uncomfortable position.”

 _I think it’s too late for that_. Thought Cody, who was eyeing the General’s quarters. He had to admit that the jedi was extremely handsome and he didn’t seem injured or in some sort of weird mental state. Having sex with him actually sounded pretty great.

Cody wasn’t a very sexual person, but he wasn’t going to deny that he had felt attraction towards some people, Obi-Wan being one of them. And since the General himself had asked… well he wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass, especially since he would hate to refuse one of his General’s requests.

“No, it’s fine by me”. He finally answered and crossed the room towards the bed, where Obi-Wan was seated, waiting for his reply.

The smile he flashed was beautiful.

* * *

Cody didn’t know his new General very well. In part because, well, Kenobi was his _new_ General. Cody was only recently put under his command. He had fought many battles for The Republic and had earned a great deal of respect among his colleagues and superiors. He knew Captain Rex, and knew that Rex worked under Skywalker’s orders, practically babysitting him and her padawan Ahsoka Tano. And now Cody was under Obi-Wan’s orders, something he was proud of because he knew the General had a brilliant mind, as well as excellent skills. Plus, he didn’t run straight into the chaos of the battle, like Skywalker, or so he hoped.

In the short period he had been Obi-Wan’s Commander, he had the impression that the jedi liked him and, well, he had been correct. Cody admitted that even though he didn’t knew his General as much as Rex knew Anakin, having sex with Obi-Wan was a new and quick way to get to know him better. At least it was a way to get to know how to push his buttons to make him scream louder.

* * *

That one night stand was fun. Cody learned a couple new things about himself and his General who fell asleep pretty quickly after the session. Cody was too exhausted to get up and leave, even though it was probably what he was supposed to do. So, the next morning he woke up in the General’s bed. When he opened his eyes he saw Obi-Wan, laid in bed and staring at the ceiling. Before he had time to panic and think that he wasn’t supposed to be in that room, in _that bed_ , the jedi spoke.

“Hello there. How are you?” He turned his head to look at his companion, his expression relaxed.

“Good, sir”. Was the automatic response from Cody. Obi-Wan smiled.

“I’m a little bit sore”. He admitted, and sat up. Cody did the same, suddenly worried about his General. “Ah, but don’t worry, yesterday’s battle was tough, it was inevitable”. He explained, rolling his shoulders to ease the tension and pain. “Last night was fun, though”. And he winked. Cody couldn’t help but blush. Obi-Wan’s flirting wasn’t something new, what _was new_ was the jedi flirting with him after having spent the night in his quarters.

“I enjoyed it too”. Cody said, finding that, even though he slept like a baby he was a bit stiff too. After all, yesterday _had been_ pretty intense.

Obi-Wan stretched his arms.

“I hope today’s a calm day, there’s a lot to do but I’m hoping no more running around”. He got out of bed. “I’m going to take a quick shower. Care to join me? That way we can save water and time.”

Cody wasn’t expecting this situation to happen again, so he answered with “Sure” and followed the General.

* * *

Cody _really_ wasn’t expecting a repeat of what happened that night. Especially since the next day, when in public, Obi-Wan addressed him by his name, something completely normal, but that sent a shiver down his spine. It was just that it reminded him of how Obi-Wan had said- no, _moaned_ \- his name last night. He was very grateful for having a helmet that covered his blush every time something reminded him of his nightly activities with the General.

Fortunately, he was a clone made for war, to endure all kind of struggles and hardships and, even though nothing had trained him for that kind of situation, he got over it in a couple of days. Just in time, apparently, because soon enough Obi-Wan approached him again with the same unusual request. And like the first time, Cody decided to agree, after all, he now knew how to deal with the inappropriate memories that had assaulted him those previous days.

Except, apparently, he didn’t.

They had had sex a couple of times, no big deal, except the flashbacks kept coming back at the most unfortunate moments. Cody hated that he couldn’t keep those memories at bay. He could endure the deaths of his brothers but he couldn’t stop thinking of how it felt having the general under him- or on top of him. And, unfortunately, Obi-Wan, being a jedi, sensed that something was wrong.

“Are you okay?” He asked Cody one day in a whisper, moving him away from the rest of the troops.

“Yes, sir.” Was the short answer he gave. Obi-Wan stared at him, not believing a single word.

“You know, if something worries you, you can talk to me about it.”

“Don’t worry, sir. It’s nothing.” Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow. “Nothing I can’t take care of”. Cody added and then made a pause. “I’ll be good as new in a couple of days, I just need some time”.

“Time for what?” The jedi was getting more concerned. Cody hesitated, he didn’t want to lie to him, but he didn’t want to admit the truth, either.

“Time to process”. The frown on Obi-Wan’s face accentuated, as he tried to figure out what Cody was talking about, and he somehow made the connection because he raised his eyebrows and started to ask.

“Is this about-?

Cody put a hand in the jedi’s arm, trying to reassure him.

“Everything’s fine, I promise.”

Obi-Wan tried to look him in the eye, something a bit complicated with the helmet on. Eventually he sighed, deciding to believe his Commander.

“If you say so”. Cody squished his arm a tiny bit and then backed up, straightening his posture.

“I’ll see you around, General.” He said out loud, and walked away.

* * *

Obi-Wan didn’t seem very convinced with Cody’s answer and the Commander caught him several times looking at him a little worried. He assumed that Obi-Wan wouldn’t ask him to have sex again which, surprisingly, Cody found himself to be a little disappointed. Cody started to wonder if he somehow had scared the General away, or if he should be the one asking the General for a one night stand. He found that the second thought was a little too daring.

Some weeks passed between battles and missions where strategy and chaos were constant factors in their lives. Cody gave everything he had, after all he wasn’t one of the best Commanders for nothing. He could almost feel how Obi-Wan started to see him again like one of the most respectable fighters he knew, instead of watching him with that worried look. So one night, after dinner, Obi-Wan approached him again and asked him if he wanted to spend the night with him. Cody smiled at him, a bit relieved and assured him he would love that.

After that night, they started a new habit of sleeping together whenever they could. It was rather nice, Cody thought. It was a different way of getting to know the General more and a way to sleep better and have a break in the chaotic life of a warrior. Not everything was fun, though, they had to be careful, they didn’t want anybody to know their little secret, not even Anakin. So sometimes they found themselves in some risky situations to avoid getting caught. The fact that most clones lived together didn’t help either and Cody suspected Rex already knew about their… arrangement. 

However, this new situation had a surprisingly very good side effect. And it was that now they worked better together. They had come to a more profound understanding of each other. They didn’t need many words to know what the other needed, they fought together better, side by side, balancing each other’s weaknesses and complementing them. It was a rather pleasant surprise, based on the mutual trust that had grown with each night encounter.

Cody stopped having embarrassing flashbacks and instead a deeper bond was created between him and his General. He was very grateful for that, it was definitely a surprise that sex could have such a great outcome. It was so much easier and comfortable to fight beside him now and all the struggles of not getting caught payed off. Still, he started to wonder why. Why did the jedi choose him? Did he know beforehand the results this experience would have? Or was he as astounded as Cody was? And _why Cody_? There were thousands of clones just like him. Cody wanted to ask but there was never a good moment for that. Life was hectic, Obi-Wan had a lot of solo missions and the sex nights were the only rare and precious moments where they could both forget about the world and just enjoy the moment. He didn’t want to spoil that by bringing up his worries and bitter thoughts.


	2. 2 bros chilling in a hot tub 0 feet apart cause they’re gay

“Kiss me now.” Demanded Obi-Wan.

Shortly after arriving at the base the jedi had basically dragged Cody into his quarters. He was in a bad mood, Cody could tell by the flash of anger in his eyes and his sharp movements. They had lost the battle so Cody understood and did as he was told.

Obi-Wan had removed his helmet and as Cody’s tongue started to explore the jedi’s mouth, a loud clank broke the silence of the room. Obi-Wan had dropped the helmet and was wrapping his arms around the Commander’s neck, who was pinning the jedi between his own body and the wall. They broke apart to breathe and stared into each other’s eyes. Obi-Wan’s eyes had a dangerous flash but Cody could also glimpse a tiny bit of desperation behind the anger so he decided to make him forget. He moved to kiss his neck, the most sensitive part of the General. He bit that spot he knew would make him shiver and was rewarded by a whimper and the arms around Cody’s neck tightened. The Commander then decided to start using his hands so he slipped them under the jedi’s shirt and found his waist. His plan was to go straight for the pants but he decided to let his hands roam a little bit before getting into business. He enjoyed feeling the erratic movement of Obi-Wan’s torso up and down knowing that it was caused by _him_. He pressed their bodies together and was greeted by a hiss that sounded… painful. Cody stopped and looked at him, worried.

“I’m fine.” Obi-Wan said, but the Commander wasn’t convinced. He pressed his hands to the jedi’s stomach and pain crossed briefly his face. Cody quickly pulled up his shirt.

“You’re injured!” Cody recriminated him, seeing various nasty bruises in his body.

“It’s nothing”.

“Yeah, I’m not buying it.” He grabbed the General’s wrist and led him to the refresher. “You stay here and take your clothes off”.

Obi-Wan gasped.

“So forward, Commander. Won’t you at least buy me a drink?” He joked.

“You didn’t buy me anything the first time.” Answered Cody arching an eyebrow and then he went to look for a datapad.

When he returned to the refresher Obi-Wan had his shirt off. Cody used the datapad to scan his body and see if the injuries were serious.

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” He asked after checking that no bones were broken.

“No, _doctor_ ”. He answered in a mocking tone. “I can take my pants off too if you would like to check for yourself.”

“Yeah, you do that while I do this.” Said Cody opening the medicine cabinet and grabbing a bacta jar. When he turned around Obi-Wan was fully naked with his hands up, showing him that there were no more bruises.

“Happy?” He asked after doing a little turnaround.

“Very.” Answered Cody, more reassured.

“Now can we continue where we left it?” Asked the naked man.

“That’s a negative, sir.” Answered Cody. He left the jar on the sink and started to fill the bath with water. “You’re going to take a nice relaxing bath and then I’ll put this bacta on you that’ll heal your bruises, understood?”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

“I think you’re overreacting.”

“And I think you don’t take your health seriously. You’re not made of steel, you know? You need to take care of your body.” Obi-Wan opened his mouth to talk but Cody continued: “Yes, even the smallest bruises, if not healed properly can turn into nasty injuries.”

The jedi let out an irritated huff but didn’t comment anymore.

“Check if this temperature is to your liking.” Said Cody, gesturing to the almost full bath. Obi-Wan approached him and after changing it to a warmer temperature he took a tiny scented bag from one of the cabinets.

“Padmé gifted me this bath salt. It’s supposed to be extra relaxing.” He opened the bag. “I thought it was a kind gesture, although a bit pointless since I wouldn’t have time to take a proper bath. However, since you’re so insistent… I guess we could try this.”

Cody smiled, pleased to know that the stubborn General had decided to listen to him and watched him pour in some of the bag’s content. When it was ready Obi-Wan stepped inside the bath and let out a long sigh. Cody rolled up his sleeves and sat beside the bathtub. The jedi, who had only his head above the water, looked at him surprised.

“You’re not joining me?”

Cody shook his head.

“Ah, no. I was thinking of helping you clean up and-“

“Nonsense.” Obi-Wan was frowning and looked almost offended. “Get in here at once.”

The Commander hesitated for a moment but then quickly removed his clothes and stepped inside the bath. It was too warm for him but that’s what happens when your body temperature was higher than the average. He hadn’t realized how tense and sore his muscles were until he was sitting comfortably in the water. He let a long sigh.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Obi-Wan was watching him with a smile. “I’ll have to thank the Senator for the salt.”

Cody just smiled and nodded. He took the bottle of shampoo and, positioning himself behind the General, started to wash his hair, rubbing at his scalp in circular movements. Obi-Wan let a pleased sigh, relaxing immediately and letting the Commander take care of him. Cody grabbed the shower gel and started to rub his back, massaging it too, feeling how the tension in Obi-Wan’s body was starting to fade away. When he finished the jedi turned his head with a smile.

“Wow, you’re good at this.” Cody just shrugged. “Let me finish and then I’ll do your back too.”

The Commander hesitated but Obi-Wan was already smiling and holding the shower gel, so he let him.

It was very pleasant, the warmth of the water, the closeness, the only sounds of the splash of water and the smell of the salt and soap gave everything a very cozy and relaxing atmosphere. Despite everything, Cody felt happy.

When they both had cleaned themselves Obi-Wan handed him the shampoo with a smile and pointed at his beard.

“Here, if you would.”

Cody grabbed the shampoo, a bit flustered and saw that Obi-Wan’s eyes were no longer angry, but calm and soft. A different kind of warmth spread through his chest knowing that he had made that change. He buried his fingers in the beard carefully, basking in the closeness of his bodies and the intimacy of this action. He really, _really_ wanted to kiss the general but didn’t know if it was appropriate.

When he finished Obi-Wan turned his back to Cody and sighed, laying on Cody’s chest. The Commander wrapped his arms around the jedi and they sat like that for a moment. Neither of them wanting to get out.

But even in that quiet moment Cody’s mind kept thinking, wondering about what they were to each other. Why hadn’t he kissed him, even if he wanted to? They were… well in some sort of relationship, right? Of course they weren’t an item but they… _Gosh, everything is so complicated_ , He thought. Even if Cody liked what they did he still had a lot of doubts and unanswered questions. The jedi seemed to feel his uneasiness because he turned his head.

“Are you alright?” He asked, a small frown forming in his face. Cody looked at him in the eye. They were both finally relaxed, enjoying a very rare moment of quietness and intimacy, he didn’t want to break that by asking uncomfortable questions.

“Yes.” He answered with a smile. “It’s nothing of importance.”

After a moment of scrutiny Obi-Wan seemed content with the answer because he turned around and let himself relax even more into Cody’s arms.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, only that his fingers were starting to wrinkle and that the water wasn’t as warm as before. He didn’t want to break the spell but they needed to get out.

“General.” He whispered in his ear. Obi-Wan didn’t move. “General.” He tried a bit louder.

“Mmh?” The jedi stirred and Cody realized he had fallen asleep. In the bathtub. In his arms.

“Were you asleep?” Cody asked, amazed. He could see the General’s ears turning red.

“No.” He lied, and got up.

Cody just stared at him in awe. _Obi-Wan Kenobi had felt safe enough that he had fallen asleep in his embrace._ He let that thought sink in. Of course they had slept together many times but this was different. They weren’t in bed with their weapons within reach, they hadn’t had a wild session of sex, they had just… held each other. And that, that had been enough. Cody felt a pang of pride in his chest, knowing that he had such a calming effect on his General and a pleasant warmth spread through his body for the second time that night. He smiled.

When they were both out of the bathtub Cody applied the bacta carefully to the bruises.

“I’m assuming we won’t have sex tonight.” Said the jedi.

“No, I don’t think so.” Answered Cody finally closing the jar. Obi-Wan just nodded and got out of the refresher while the Commander put the bacta back in the cabinet. He leaned against the door frame watching Obi-Wan rummaging in his closet. He should get going, he had done his job and now he needed to get back to his quarters, after all, why should he stay? As he said before, they weren’t going to have sex.

“Catch.” Cody grabbed the clothes that were sent flying his direction and looked at it, a bit lost. It was a baggy shirt and some pants. He looked at Obi-Wan. “Don’t look at me like that. If you prefer to sleep naked I’m not going to complain.” He said jokingly, putting on some pants. Cody looked at his borrowed clothes again.

“So I can stay here?” He asked unsure.

“Of course you can. I thought that was quite clear, my dear.” The General answered.

“Well, yeah. But I mean- I thought I could only stay if we…“ He left the sentence incomplete, a little embarrassed.

“What?” Obi-Wan asked confused. Then realizing he suddenly said, “No! You can stay here whenever you want, really.” Cody nodded and the jedi sat on the bed, eyeing him, trying to make sure the Commander had understood the message. When Cody was dressed and got into bed he added. “Well, I’ve put on an early alarm, there’s a lot I need to do tomorrow, alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Sweet dreams, Commander.”

“Good night, General.” He whispered softly.

And so Cody stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep, his mind bubbling with thoughts and _questions_. He realized he had never shared a bed with the jedi without first having sex and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. How to feel _right now_. He wasn’t used to _this_.

“Are you awake?” He whispered into the blackness of the night.

“Yes.” A pause. “Something on your mind?” Obi-Wan moved to face the Commander. Cody wasn’t sure if he asked that because he was a jedi with mind powers or because he somehow already knew him too well. Probably a bit of both.

Cody gulped. He knew it was not the time nor the place but really, when was? His mind was spinning from too many thoughts trying to get out. He needed to talk. But he could feel a lump in his throat that prevented him from forming a single word. He was used to fear. Fear of death, of pain, of loss. But this was different. He wasn’t used to this kind of fear, whatever it was. And among the thousand things he wanted to say just one simple question came out of his mouth:

“Why me?”


	3. Healthy communication kink

“What do you mean ‘why you’?” Asked Obi-Wan, confused.

“I mean, there’s literally thousands of people exactly like me. So… why choose me?”

Cody bit his lip, still staring at the ceiling, unable to match Obi-Wan’s gaze. Scared of the answer. There was a moment of silence until the jedi sighed.

“Honestly? I don’t know. I suppose because I liked you. I still do.” To those words Cody finally turned his head to look at the General. “I… Well at this point I’m sure you know it but I like sex. I enjoy it, it’s some sort of stress reliever and… with all these battles… it helps me. That first time I asked you… I was angry, I needed something to get out of my mind. It’s not… it’s not fair to you. It’s… this is a very weird coping mechanism that…” He stopped and frowned, trying to find the right words. He let out an exasperated sigh and avoided his companion’s gaze. “You must think I’m insane but right now there aren’t many things in life that bring me joy and I have trouble sleeping so…” He made another pause, trying to collect his thoughts. “It’s selfish, you know? Wanting this, wanting _you._ I do it because it benefits me. As Jedi we can’t have relationships so this is kind of what I do. Have one night stands. Casual sex. I enjoy it so even though it is selfish it’s one of the few things I indulge myself.” Another pause. This time he met Cody’s gaze. “And about why you… Well. Like I said, I like you. You’re very competent, something I find extremely attractive and you’re good and you’re not like the others. I know you. I wouldn’t want to hook up with a random clone I don’t know. I couldn’t trust them to keep it a secret. But we… already knew each other and respected each other, I usually like to know my fuckbuddies, doing it with a stranger is… worse. I’m very comfortable with you.”

There was a silence where Cody tried to digest all this new information. He was staring again at the ceiling, thinking and feeling the nervous gaze of the jedi.

After a long moment when Obi-Wan was going to apologize Cody spoke first.

“It… makes sense.” The General looked at him, a bit surprised. The Commander looked him in the eye. “You’re one of the most selfless people I’ve ever met. You wanting casual sex is not selfish at all. You shouldn’t feel bad for it. I’m a little flattered you chose me, to be honest.” Cody smiled and took one of Obi-Wan’s hands. “Wanting closeness and a diversion from this war is natural. I enjoy this too. It helps me as well. This isn’t something you’re imposing on me to do. Because I think that this is what worries you.” He added, looking at the jedi intently, who nodded sheepishly. “I think we really needed to talk. About this, about boundaries. You’re my superior in rank but that shouldn’t matter here.”

“And it doesn’t!” Exclaimed Obi-Wan, suddenly alarmed.

“I know.” Cody squeezed his hand. “But we never talked about this. And it’s important, it was driving me a bit mad.” He said in honesty.

“I’m sorry. You’re right. I should’ve-“ Obi-Wan bit his lips, distressed, trying to apologize.

“Hey, we’re talking _now_. This is what matters, okay?” Interrupted Cody, Obi-Wan nodded. “I think what we should address first is… _us_.”

“Mmh… I think the more suitable term would be fuckbuddies.” The jedi said, thinking and stroking his beard. Cody snorted.

“Yeah, okay. That’ll do.”

“What’s next?” Asked Obi-Wan, more relaxed and interlacing his fingers with one of the hands that were still wrapped around his.

“Well… We’re pretty vocal about our needs. We have safewords, we respect when the other doesn’t want to do anything… There was even one time where we scheduled a session, remember?

Obi-Wan smiled.

“Yes, I told Anakin I had a very important meeting.” They both snickered and fell into a comfortable silence. “I would also like to clarify that you are welcome here any time. You don’t need an excuse to stay, alright? We’re equals in this room.” Cody felt relief wash over his body. He didn’t know why but sometimes he felt anxious about that topic, probably because he held the General in high esteem and didn’t want to mess things up by doing something he wasn’t supposed to do. “And you can come by the Temple whenever you want too.” Obi-Wan added, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Perfect.”

“Anything else?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Well, if something comes up we can always talk about it.”

Cody nodded, happy that they had finally had this conversation. Obi-Wan kissed his cheek and put his head on his shoulder. Cody smiled, the General was actually very clingy, he had found him several times asleep and wrapped around Cody. The Commander had found it endearing and now he knew why the jedi, subconsciously, slept so tightly around him. It wasn’t easy to be alone in these times, he was probably touch starved, something Cody could relate to.

* * *

After their conversation things got easier. It was still tricky trying not to get caught, but now that they were on the same page it was more enjoyable. It was easier to talk about their insecurities, they trusted each other more and after the sex they started to have small conversations before falling asleep.

It began by a lighthearted comment from Cody, who was returning to bed after going to the refresher.

“Aaah," He let a pleasant sigh flopping down on bed, he was sore in all the right places. “First my favorite ration and now this.” He said, referencing the spectacular session they just had.

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow.

“Are you comparing me to food?” He asked jokingly. Cody couldn’t suppress his smile.

“Yes.”

“And what other things are competing with my bedtime skills?” He added with a smile. Cody pretended to think.

“Mmh… well I also enjoy ice cream.” He stared at the General intently. “How it melts on my tongue…” He licked his lips. Obi-Wan’s gaze followed the movement.

“Do you have a favorite flavor?” Asked the jedi in a whisper.

“Well… there’s this very particular taste I’m very fond of…” Answered Cody in a whisper too. They were both getting closer.

“Oh? Please, do tell me which one is it…”

But they were already kissing, Cody gently cupped his cheek, caressing his beard, something he really loved to do. Obi-Wan got closer, tangling their legs, both laid in bed but with their chests touching. They broke apart to breathe, both smiling and started again. But this time the kisses were lazy, they weren’t going to repeat what they did earlier. Obi-Wan bit his jaw, he really liked to bite for some reason, Cody didn’t understand but nevertheless enjoyed. Besides, he always wore turtlenecks so if Obi-Wan got too excited he could always hide the marks. The General left a trail of kisses on his neck while Cody caressed the hair at the nape of his neck, basking in the quietness of the moment. They kissed again, a slow make out session until they were both at the edge of sleep.

“You need to answer the question next time…” Murmured Obi-Wan before falling asleep.

And so they started to talk about their favorite meals, their favorite memories and anecdotes before falling asleep. It was a very nice new habit. In fact, some days all they did was talk. About their craziest adventures, most of Obi-Wan’s involved Anakin. They even gossiped about their squad. Cody was really fond of those moments, he really liked the sex but he preferred when they only talked, it felt more… intimate. Cody always thought that the General was a very private person but with him, he wasn’t; he felt really lucky to be able to hear all those stories. But sometimes he felt like he could never get to know the jedi as well as Skywalker. He got a little sad seeing how different their lives were: he had a short life, always training for war while the Jedi had been to so many worlds and knew so much about everything. He was jealous of the people that had known Obi-Wan all his life, but at the same time he felt unworthy. He was a simple clone, he didn’t deserve to hear his stories, his life, and yet, with each new story he wanted to know more.

He put aside all those feelings because there was something else going on too. And it was very obvious. Obi-Wan always avoided the present in their night talks. His duties. He avoided them on purpose, not talking about the battle they had to fight the next day, the strategies and his worries. And Cody got him. He really did. It was clear that Obi-Wan didn’t want to bring his worries to the only moment of peace he had. But Cody thought that talking about them in bed wasn’t a bad thing, in fact, he thought it could do the General some good. So he tried to get him to open up about it.

Obi-Wan was having a meeting and they had agreed that Cody would go when it finished to fetch him to ‘deal with other business’ aka go to his quarters. Cody decided to go earlier and see what they were discussing. After that they went along with their plan and when they were both laying in bed, trying to catch their breath, Cody waited for the perfect moment to bring up the subject. They were silent, Cody gently caressing the General’s forearm in a circular motion, who had his head on his chest and his eyes closed, completely relaxed.

“You know,” he murmured, “I saw that you were struggling with the best strategy to rescue those trapped civilians. Perhaps you could try another approach. Just a few clones and a couple Jedi could enter unnoticed, instead of a whole squad."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes to look at him with a furrowed brow. “Why are we talking about this now?”

Cody shrugged. “I just thought that with a clear mind new ideas could come up.”

“Well I want to sleep, I’ve already squeezed my brain enough in that meeting.”

And he turned his back to Cody, who sighed.

The Commander tried again some time later but Obi-Wan made it clear that he wouldn’t talk about any of that in bed, getting irritated every time Cody made an attempt. And that took a toll on their relationship, for the sex was less regular and they wouldn’t have pillow talks. The General actively avoiding any chance to talk about work.


	4. No don’t die you’re so sexy aha

“Are you out of your mind?!” The Commander shouted but the Jedi couldn’t hear him as he was sent flying by an explosion. “ _Haar'chak_ ”. He muttered under his breath, a cloud of dust had settled at the place of the explosion and where the Jedi was, hopefully still in one piece. “Waxer! Boil! Cover me!”

Cody sprinted to that area, killing a couple droids that had approached there too. He almost tripped over Obi-Wan’s lightsaber and cursed under his breath. Cody picked it up and looked around. If the General was not dead he would kill him for pulling such a reckless stunt. At last he saw him. He was on the floor, his back against a large rock, unconscious. Cody hurried to his side and let out a relieved sigh when the Jedi groaned and stirred, bringing a hand to his head. Cody wanted to yell at him. To scold him for being such an idiot but instead he helped his general get up. When Obi-Wan finally regained his senses Cody sent him a murderous glance that, even with the helmet, Obi-Wan got.

“One more stupid stunt like this and you’re not getting your lightsaber back.” He muttered, angry. It would be no good to shout at him now, the cloud of dust was settling and they were becoming vulnerable to the enemy. Once they were back in one piece Cody could scold him all he wanted, even if it was inappropriate.

The General opened his mouth to protest but the Commander grabbed his arm.

“Can you walk? We need to get back now.”

Obi-Wan sighed and nodded. They retraced their steps carefully and when they appeared in the line of sight of Waxer and Boil the two rushed to their side, covering them.

Once on safer ground Cody called the medic who gave Obi-Wan a shot and checked if for any serious injuries. He had received a major blow to the chest and had been shot in his leg. Cody listened with his lips pursed and ordered the medic to make sure the Jedi didn’t go back to battle.

“Commander, you can’t expect me to wait here and do nothing.” Protested Obi-Wan, trying to get up and confront him. But a pained expression crossed his face with that simple movement.

“This is the third time this week you have tried to sacrifice yourself in order to…” Cody’s throat closed and he shook his head. “You’re going to stay here and I’m taking this with me.” He hissed, waving the lightsaber he still had.

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened, shocked.

“You can’t take it away from me! A lightsaber is a Jedi’s life!”

“Well then perhaps it’s a good exercise to reflect on your self-destructive tendencies.” He added, narrowing his eyes. The Jedi simply looked shocked so Cody added. “Besides, you’re capable of getting back to battle as soon as you get it back. So I’m not risking it.” And then left, fuming.

He knew he had to have a clear mind in battle otherwise it could be difficult to concentrate but the sheer power of wanting to scold the General made him more attuned to the dangers and they finally managed to recover the base the Separatists had taken control over. When it was over Cody breathed again, relieved and ordered his men to tend the wounded. He went back to where he had left Obi-Wan to deliver the victory to him.

“Here, nothing happened to it, okay?” He said to the Jedi, giving him back his lightsaber. Cody was a bit calmer now but the Jedi wasn’t. He let out an irritated hum and crossed his arms. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yes.” Admitted the Jedi, reluctant.

“Good. The base has been reclaimed.”

Obi-Wan relaxed a bit his shoulders sagging and nodded.

“That’s good.”

“Yes. Well, then I suggest you report the victory and call the ship to come get us. I’m still really mad at you.”

“Well then that makes two of us.” Obi-Wan answered angrily.

* * *

Once they were on their way to Coruscant Cody entered the med bay where Obi-Wan was in a bed, a bandage on his leg and torso. He removed his helmet so the General could see his upset expression and crossed his arms. They stood there in complete silence, watching each other, both mad.

And then they started to scold each other at the same time.

“I can’t believe you didn’t return my lightsaber!”

“And I can’t believe you decided that it was a good idea to explode those grenades right where you were!!”

“I didn’t have a choice! They were going to crush us!”

“Oh come on! We could’ve come up with a better solution!”

“Like what?!”

“All this time Rex has been complaining about how reckless Skywalker and Tano are and it turns out you were the one that taught them that!”

“Oh come now, don’t compare me to Anakin!”

“Then don’t do stupid things!”

“These ‘stupid things’ have helped us win! Besides you’re one to talk! You also put the others’ needs in front of yours! Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you always make sure everyone gets medical attention while you refuse to get help! Last month you were gravely injured and wouldn’t see a medic!”

“There were other clones that needed it more than I did!” Answered Cody, a little embarrassed to have been caught.

“Aha! Then you understand why I ‘pull stupid stunts’ in order to help!”

“But you’re not immortal! I don’t care that you are a Jedi with powers and special abilities or whatever! You could have died today! And the day before! And this past Monday!!”

There was a terrible silence after those last words. Cody was breathing hard, his throat felt sore from yelling so loud.

“My dear Cody." Said Obi-Wan in the softest of tones. “We’re at war, we could die at any moment.”

Cody clenched his jaw and fists. He knew that, of course he did. Obi-Wan lifted a hand in his direction and Cody approached him silently, standing by his side but avoiding his gaze. The Jedi took his hand gently.

“I don’t do this because I think it’s fun, but because it’s _necessary_.” Cody opened his mouth ready to refute him but the Jedi didn’t let him. “I know some things I’ve done were not smart but I try. I try to do what’s best.” He kissed his hand and Cody let out a sigh.

“I know. I’m sorry. Today... I freaked out.” He shook his head. “I was very harsh and unprofessional. I should’ve… trusted you and listened to you.”

The Jedi kissed his hand again.

“I’m not angry at _everything_ you did today. After all you did rescue me and you were right at ordering me to stay back. I would’ve slowed you down. And about the lightsaber… well I guess you know me too well because I was planning to go back to battle the moment I took it.” He was smiling softly at the Commander.

“Still, I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“I also yelled at you.” Refuted the General closing his eyes for a moment, exhausted.

“But you’re my superior.” Obi-Wan opened his eyes.

“In theory, yes. But I thought it was clear that the rank doesn’t really matter between us, not anymore.”

Cody wanted to respond that it was different, that on the battlefield ranks were important but at that point arguing was useless. He sighed and bent down to kiss the Jedi’s forehead. Obi-Wan smiled at him happily.

“Come, lay down with me.” He said, moving to leave room in the tiny med bed. “Unless you have important matters to attend.” He added, suddenly worried he would keep his Commander from his duties. Cody smiled.

“I have nothing to do until we arrive.” He said, and slipped under the thin sheet after removing his heavy armor.

Since there was little room for two, Obi-Wan basically laid down on top on Cody, his head resting on his chest. Cody wrapped his arms around the General’s waist and let out a content sigh.

“I missed this.” Cody murmured against the Jedi’s head.

One of Obi-Wan’s hands grabbed a piece of Cody’s black shirt.

“I’m sorry I took it away.” He apologized. “I guess I was too stubborn to listen to you. I don’t want to do that anymore. I want our nights back.” Cody hugged him tightly but gently, after all the General had his torso damaged, and kissed the crown of his head.

“Then we’ll have them back.” He promised.

* * *

“Hey, have you seen Commander Cody?”

“Last time I checked he was in the med bay having a very heated argument with General Kenobi.”

Waxer’s eyes widened.

“Impossible, those two are always in sync. They _never_ disagree with each other.”

Boil shrugged.

“Every couple has an argument every once in a while.”

“Stop that, they’re not together.” Scolded Waxer.

“Oh come on, they’re clearly married. Don’t you see it when they work together? Perfect couple. They already act like parents with us.”

Waxer rolled his eyes.

“I think you’re overreacting.”

“Fine, we’ll make a bet.”

“I’m not betting on our superiors’ love life!” Hissed his brother.

“Your loss then, I’ll go find another person willing to play with me.”

Waxer stopped walking, thinking.

“But it would be nice. Wouldn’t it?”

His brother turned around.

“Mmh?”

“Them. Being together. They would make a beautiful couple.”

“Does that mean you’re in?” Asked Boil, grining, but his brother shook his head.

“Sorry _vod_ , but no. Besides, the General is a Jedi and I think it’s forbidden for them to have partners?”

“Bah, who cares about that? The heart wants what it wants. And those two are _definitely_ together.

Waxer shrugged. He wasn’t going to keep arguing with his brother about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haar'chak = Damn it


	5. Fellas, is it gay to fuck your General?

Rex entered the room, adjusting the armor on his arm and went to grab his helmet off the table.

“Going somewhere?” Asked Cody from the couch, reading his datapad.

“Yeah, the Jedi Temple. Skywalker called.”

Cody’s eyes widened and he shifted in his seat.

“Do you want me to come with you?” He asked in a nonchalant tone, eyes still on his datapad. Rex turned around to face him, confused.

“Why would- Oooh I see.” A wicked smile appeared on Rex’s face. “Dear General Kenobi is still injured, isn’t he? And you want to visit him? How romantic.”

“Stop it.” Said Cody, trying not to blush and failing miserably. “It’s not like that.”

“Sure.” His mocking tone made Cody frown.

“I’m serious, it’s not like…” He paused and rephrased. “We’re not together or anything like that.”

“But it’s just a matter of time.” Said Rex blissfully.

“No! We just…”

“Fuck?” Rex finished for him, arching an eyebrow. Cody’s face turned completely red.

“I was going to say that we enjoy each other’s company!” He exclaimed, throwing a pillow at his brother , his cheeks burning.

Rex laughed and dodged the projectile easily.

“Come on, don’t pretend to be so innocent.”

“Fuck you!” He threw another pillow, blushing furiously. Rex laughed and dodged again.

“No thanks, I’ll leave that to you and your General.” He exited the room, leaving his _vod_ to shriek incoherent words.

“I hate you so much.” Muttered Cody.

“Oh, stop whining, will you?” They were walking down one of the halls of the Jedi Temple, Cody with his helmet on so his brother wouldn’t be able to see the blush in his face. “Without me you wouldn’t be able to see your beloved General.”

“Another word and I will strangle you _right here_ with my own two hands.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

Cody turned to face his brother, ready to throw hands when they were interrupted by a cheerful voice.

“Rex, Cody! what a surprise!”

Both men turned around to greet Ashoka.

“Hello.”

“Commander.”

“Anakin is upstairs.” She informed Rex. He nodded and turned to say goodbye to his brother, smirking and arching his eyebrows.

“I’ll see you later?” He asked in a mocking tone. Cody rolled his eyes, grateful for the helmet.

“Goodbye Rex, Commander Ashoka.”

“Bye!” The padawan took Rex’s arm and led him to the stairs.

Cody took a deep breath and headed to Kenobi’s room.

“Come on in!” Said Obi-Wan after hearing the knock on his door.

“Um- Hello.”

Obi-Wan looked up from his datapad to find his Commander fidgeting nervously. He smiled, delighted.

“Cody! What a pleasant surprise! Please, come here.” He said, moving to one end of the couch.

The clone took off his helmet, putting it down on the table and sat beside him. He pointed at the injured leg that was on a footrest.

“How are you?”

“I’m good”. The General answered with a smile. “What about you?”

“I’m fine too.” Said Cody, a bit shy. Obi-Wan left the datapad on the table.

“And what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” He asked. Cody shrugged.

“I just wanted to know how you were. Um, the recovery and everything.”

Obi-Wan’s smile curved.

“It’s not the first time I’ve gotten injured.” He commented with an arched eyebrow. “And unless you have something urgent to tell me about work you hadn’t visited me before.” Cody shrugged again, starting to feel a bit hot.

“Rex had to go see Anakin so I thought I’d tag along and visit you.”

Ob-Wan made an approving noise and scooched a bit closer, looking at him fondly.

“Just say that you missed me.” He whispered and kissed him.

Cody let out a pleased sigh and kissed him back. Oh, how much he liked those lips, how much he liked to explore that mouth and feel their breaths entangle. He deepened the kiss, lifting one hand to the back of the jedi’s head. He really had missed _this_. They broke apart to breathe again, Obi-Wan’s eyes sparkled with a mix of mischief and fondness and he was smiling. They kissed again, one of the jedi’s hands went to Cody’s neck and he was delighted to find that the General also seemed to miss him too. He hadn’t noticed how or when, but he had become really good at reading Obi-Wan’s expressions, something that was actually quite difficult because he always seemed unfazed and calm.

They must have got a bit carried away because it wasn’t until Obi-Wan suddenly broke their kiss that Cody realized he had basically stripped off his shirt. A small bandage was on the General’s torso and Cody blushed, suddenly self-conscious.

“Sorry.” He apologized, taking his hands off the jedi. But Obi-Wan laughed.

“It’s okay, _I’m_ sorry. If I weren’t injured we could have continued this in the other room.”

Cody stroked the bandage carefully.

“Does it hurt?”

“Not really, it’s just uncomfortable. Like the leg.”

“Will it take long to heal?”

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow.

“Wow, you’re really eager to continue this, huh?

“No!” Blushed Cody. The jedi laughed.

“I know, you’re just concerned.” He looked at his leg. “The doctor is actually very optimistic. They say that in a couple of days I’ll be good as new.”

Cody looked at him surprised.

“So soon?”

“I’ve been an invalid for a week, trust me, it has felt like forever.” He sighed dramatically.

“Well, can I do anything to make today more bearable?”

Obi-Wan looked at him surprised, genuinely surprised, and Cody wondered if it was because Cody was staying or something else. But before he could ask, the jedi’s regular calm expression returned.

“A glass of water would be nice.”

Cody smiled, and did as requested.

“Will you stay the night?” Asked Obi-Wan while the other man was busy. He could feel a ting of nervousness in his question.

“Yeah.” He answered and returned to hand him the glass. Obi-Wan smiled, looking relieved and took a sip.

They were in bed. Cody loved Obi-Wan’s bed, it was big and comfortable and soft and smelled like him. He buried his face in the pillow, happy to be there when Obi-Wan whispered:

“I’m glad you’re here.”

Cody turned to face him.

“Me too.” And he closed his eyes to sleep. But the jedi spoke again.

“I’m not used to having someone around to take care of me… It’s nice.”

Cody watched him carefully. The moonlight peeked through the curtains and he could see Obi-Wan’s profile perfectly. He was going to say that he felt the same, that it was new to him too but instead he took his hand, sometimes words felt unnecessary. Obi-Wan turned to face him and gave him a small smile.

“Oh, and when I’m back to being a stressed mess remind me to talk about it in bed.”

Cody arched an eyebrow.

“I finally convinced you?”

“Yes. I think you were right and talking about it in a relaxed atmosphere will be useful.”

Cody nodded and gave his intertwined hand a kiss. And while he drifted off to sleep he could also feel something in his chest. Something had taken root deep inside him and was gaining ground but he fell asleep before he could think about it too hard.

* * *

He woke up alarmed, breathing hard and anxious. He couldn’t recognize the room so he went to grab his gun, but it wasn’t there. He could still hear the screams and feel the pain. Suddenly he felt something on his shoulder that made him jump and he threw a punch in that direction.

“Cody?” Obi-Wan had dodged the punch and was looking at him worried.

The clone blinked several times, disoriented. The jedi moved a hand in his direction carefully and after checking that he wouldn’t try to punch him again he put his hand on his cheek. In that moment, Cody felt something embrace him, calming his racing thoughts and the feeling of something clutching his throat and chest disappeared. He relaxed his hands that had clenched around the sheets. He closed his eyes while that feeling, that force calmed him down until he was finally able to breathe. When he opened his eyes again the jedi still looked worried but was calmer too.

“It’s alright.” He whispered while caressing his face. “It was just a nightmare.” Cody nodded and placed his hand on top of the jedi’s.

They sat for several minutes like that until Obi-Wan broke the silence.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Cody shook his head and laid down.

“I don’t remember it. Just the feeling.”

Obi-Wan nodded and laid down next to him. Now that he was better Cody felt a bit stupid, he rarely had nightmares and he definitely didn’t want to have one in front of his General.

“You don’t have to feel ashamed, I have nightmares too.”

Cody blushed.

“I can’t keep anything from you, huh?”

“Sorry”. He answered, half joking half sincere.

“I just hate this feeling.” Cody sighed. “I know it’s inevitable to have nightmares since we’re at war, but I hate how small and bad it makes me feel.”

Obi-Wan stroked his arm trying to reassure him.

“I know.” He whispered. And they moved to hold each other.

* * *

“Well, I better be going.” Cody said, putting on the rest of his armor. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but sigh, he didn’t want him to leave.

“It was nice having you here.”

“Yeah, it was.” He put on his helmet. “I hope you recover soon, General.”

“Obi-Wan, please.”

“What?”

“You keep addressing me as General or Kenobi, but please, when you are here like this call me Obi-Wan.”

“Oh.” Cody blushed. “Yes, sir.”

Obi-Wan smiled, arching an eyebrow.

“I-I mean Obi-Wan.” His smile widened and Cody could feel his chest expanding. “I’ll see you soon.”

And he left, his heart pounding.

It wasn’t the first time the jedi had tried to tell him to call him by his name, but Cody had always managed to change the subject before. He felt that if he started to call him Obi-Wan suddenly things would feel _too real_ , and he could mess up and call him Obi-Wan on a mission, something highly unprofessional. But now the General had asked and he couldn’t refuse so trying to calm himself down, he headed out of the Jedi Temple.

When he arrived at his quarters Rex was also there and he gave him a look that made Cody roll his eyes.

“Nothing happened.”

Rex nodded, he clearly didn’t believe Cody but before one of them could say anything more Cody received a message. He had a new assignment.

* * *

Support missions were something Cody enjoyed. He didn’t like seeing the devastation or the vulnerable people but he liked to help. To see that not everything was shooting and killing, but providing food and aid to those in need. War was cruel and difficult and support missions helped him see that he was actively helping people by lending them a hand, not a blaster. So there he was, on a planet that had experienced a very bad drought period, setting up a camp and supplies. They were supposed to stay for a couple of days, and Cody appreciated the change of scenery, even if it wasn’t ideal. When those days were up and he was shouting the last orders, a familiar voice startled him.

“I see that you did a great job.”

Cody turned around to see his General, arms crossed and a smile on his face. He lit up, surprised to see him there.

“General, what are you doing here?” Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow. “I mean-I’m glad to see you but-“ Cody stuttered out but Kenobi didn’t let him finish.

“I’m here to pick you up, actually. Now that this is taken care of we have orders to join Anakin as reinforcements.” He explained while he started to head towards the ship, followed by the Commander.

“Mm… sir. I don’t mean to overstep but are you sure you’re recovered enough to engage in battle?”

“You worry too much, Cody. I’ll be leading the air support, piloting a ship.” Answered the jedi, resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Once on the main ship and on their way to their destination, Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks and grabbed the Commander’s arm, watching if there was anyone in sight. He then opened a small door and pulled him inside, where a few armors and cleaning supplies were piled up.

“I didn’t have the chance to properly thank you for the other day.” He commented in a near whisper, leaning on him. Cody blushed and Obi-Wan took his helmet off.

“Um, it was nothing, really.”

“Still, I appreciated the gesture.”

And he kissed him briefly because when Cody went to put his hand on Obi-Wan’s waist, the Jedi kneeled in front of him.

“Oh-Umh.” Were Cody’s eloquent words, his face completely red.

Obi-Wan smiled but before he could do anything else the door suddenly opened.

Cody looked at the trooper that had opened it, both completely frozen, but the Jedi quickly stood up and waved a hand at him.

“You haven’t seen anything and you will walk away.”

A beat. And then.

“I haven’t seen anything.” Repeated the clone in a monotonous voice, and walked away. The door closed again and Cody, mortified, covered his face with his hands.

“Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod”. He was sure there was smoke coming out of his ears.

Obi-Wan let out a small chuckle and pulled away one of Cody’s hands, he was also blushing.

“Sorry about that.”

The commander looked at him helplessly and offered him a weak smile as response.


	6. Gay Panic™

Cody was worried. He hated to admit it but it was true. And it was also useless. He was worried about his General and it was stupid. How many times had he fought? How many times had he gotten into great danger and exited victorious? Worrying about a Jedi that was fighting a war was simply ridiculous. It didn’t do Cody any good, it just made him anxious and it didn’t help Obi-Wan either. So he had to pull himself together and trust that the General would be okay. But just the simple fact of _worrying_ made Cody uneasy, he had never felt that way towards anyone, not even his men. Sure, sometimes he got a little worried about new shinies that were assigned a difficult mission but this was different. When he saw Obi Wan’s ship fly towards the enemy something dark clawed into his gut and wouldn’t leave him. It was so absurd, why would he ever feel worried about Obi-Wan? And why now? The worst part wasn’t that the feeling was distracting him but that, deep down, _he knew why_. And he would never admit it.

As expected, everything went fine. Obi-Wan came back in one piece and Cody finally breathed, but still, that feeling, that uneasiness, lingered.

And then it accentuated with the next mission. And the next. And it was irritably distracting. Cody had to take care of himself too, he was worried about Obi-Wan not surviving and he was forgetting that he had to do that too. He had to be careful and not get killed, but the claw clenching his gut was distracting him.

He thought about talking about it. Now they talked about everything at night, worries included, but how would he bring up the topic? _Hey, Obi-Wan, every time we’re in battle I start to worry about you. Like, a lot. And it’s very distracting. I know I shouldn’t but I just do. And I don’t know what to do about it, how to fix this. Any ideas?_ It sounded so ridiculous. The only option was to deal with it on his own. Ease his anxieties and trust his General’s ability to survive. But when he thought about it… well, he actually disapproved of some of his tactics… No matter. He had always trusted him and Obi-Wan trusted Cody with his life too. He just had to remind himself that.

But perhaps he could talk with Rex, ask him if it was normal to worry so much about a General, just in case. But he soon discarded the idea, he knew the reason he worried about Obi-Wan, and he didn’t want to discuss it out loud. It would make it… real. No, he had to take matters into his own hands. Something… extremely difficult since he knew that the reason ran deep to his core.

And while he was dealing with all that, Obi-Wan started to worry too. He couldn’t help but glance in Cody’s direction more often than was necessary and check on him after a battle, or position himself by his side. At first he hadn’t noticed since he was used to having Cody by his side and it wasn’t after a comment Anakin made (Anakin, of all people), that he realized he was being overprotective. And that wasn’t good. He always tried to make sure his men didn’t face unnecessary risks and he tried to take care of them but this… was different. He could feel himself getting attached. Too attached. And that wasn’t good. Not just because Cody could have a fatal accident on any mission, not just because it was pretty much forbidden to form attachments as a jedi, but because he thought it was impossible for him to do that.

He needed to meditate before starting to panic.

* * *

Soon things got better: Cody learned to, more or less, manage his anxiety when he knew his General was in danger, and Obi-Wan, after several meditation sessions, managed his feelings. So things looked normal again. _Looked_. Because the thing is that Cody was completely and utterly in love with his General and his night encounters didn’t help that feeling go away. And Obi-Wan… was starting to notice.

Cody knew that he felt warm around the General, that his smiles lit up the entire galaxy and made him feel butterflies in his stomach. That spending time with him was soothing and exciting at the same time. He felt comfortable around him and hugging him made him feel safe. His kisses thrilled him, he loved giving him pleasure and the nights spent talking were the highlight of his days. And even though he could be stubborn or irritating, every day with him was exciting and the way he looked at him made his knees go weak. And Cody also knew that that was pretty much love. _He was in love with his General._ And even though it was probably unrequited and forbidden and dangerous, those nights with him were more than Cody could dare ask. So even if that love was making him anxious on the battlefield, even if that love hurt a little bit, he stayed. Knowing that they were just fuckbuddies and nothing more, that they could _never_ be anything more, and even _that_ was more than he deserved, he stayed. He didn’t dare change anything, determined to keep things as they had been since that very first day Obi Wan had approached him. The General could never know.

Obi-Wan knew something was different. He could feel it in the Force, shifting gradually. At first he hadn’t noticed. He had always felt calm and comfortable around Cody, the Force swirling around him peacefully, but after checking his own emotions, Obi-Wan started to pay more attention, to be more receptive. And something was changing. He felt worry when they battled and at first he thought it was him, getting worried about his Commander but that feeling wasn’t entirely his. And at night, with Cody, something was different too. He couldn’t quite recognize what, because it was confusing. Sometimes he felt a wave of emotion and fondness but other times nothing, just… nothing. Something was clearly going on with Cody.

* * *

They were lying in bed, they hadn’t done much, both pretty exhausted after a whole day chasing General Grievous through a freaking huge forest, so they were just basking in the quietness and comfortableness of the other’s presence. Obi-Wan was tracing invisible patterns with his finger on Cody’s arm when he decided to bring that topic up.

“Cody… can I be blunt with you?”

The clone looked at him, a bit surprised.

“Of course.” They were always honest and direct with each other so that question took him by surprise. The General bit his lip.

“Something has changed.” He said. Cody swallowed. “I… hadn’t realized before because it has been so gradual, so… subtle.” He added, still drawing on his arm. “And…” He trailed off, not knowing how to continue. Damnit he should've practiced that.

“What… has changed?” Asked Cody carefully, trying not to panic.

“I don’t know.” Answered Obi-Wan, furrowing his brow and dropping his hand. “I mean, I’m not sure. I-“ He made another pause, frustrated. He was the Negotiator, words came easily for him, so why was he having so much trouble now? He locked eyes with Cody and asked: “Do you love me?”

“No.” Came the desperate answer of the Commander, voice a pitch higher than normal. Obi Wan frowned and lowered his gaze, confused.

“Oh, then…” Had he gotten all wrong? Had it all been in his mind? His brain tried to review all his thoughts and events that had led to that conclusion, the gears in his mind racing. If he was mistaken then… everything was… good? “Mhm.”

Cody looked at Obi-Wan, who had his brow furrowed and was looking at the bed intently. His heart was hammering like it was about to come out of his chest. Why had he lied to him?? He was panicking. He had to tell the truth, but the truth would only hurt and put their arrangement in jeopardy… But he _never_ lied to his General. He swallowed hard.

“I- I mean, I respect you as a General, and… a friend. And- Why did you ask?” His voice sounded strained and Obi-Wan looked up.

“Oh, well, it’s just that I’ve been _feeling…”_ Cody’s heart doubled its speed, a tiny flame of hope lighting in his chest. “Well, more like the Force has been acting weird. I’ve been receiving mixed signals.”

“From the Force?” Asked Cody, confused.

“Yes. You see… there’s something that has been going on for some time now and when I stopped and processed those feelings I also started to get confusing… signals.” After seeing the confused face of his Commander, Obi-Wan chuckled. “Ah, don’t worry, it’s nothing, my dear.”

“But…”

“Forget about it, it was a silly question and well- I was wrong.”

 _Wait_.

“Wait.” Obi-Wan thought that Cody loved him?? Wha-How-When?? And what was he going to do with that information? Could it be…? Could a confession not ruin their relationship? Could there be hope??

“What?” Asked Obi-Wan. Cody returned to the present, not having realized he had talked out loud. He licked his lips, nervous.

“What if… what if you were right?” Obi-Wan looked at him confused. “What if I hadn’t answered you honestly?” He confessed, nervous and terrified but hopeful.

“Oh.” Obi-Wan’s eyebrows shot up in shock. “ _Oh_.” He repeated in a whisper, a soft look in his eyes. “Then I think we need to talk.” He answered with a smile. And even if that sentence was terrifying, the look and smile on the Jedi’s face made that small flame of hope burn with the intensity of a thousand suns.


	7. No romo, bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No romo, bro" is the aromantic version of "No homo, bro" ⁓

They both sit up on the bed, nervous about the conversation that was going to take place. There was a silence while Obi-Wan gathered his thoughts, trying to explain in the best way what he wanted to say.

He took a deep breath, looked at Cody in the eye and started:

“I’m going to tell you a story.” He began. “A story about a young padawan who knew that he couldn’t experience romantic love and was happy about that. Because the Jedi Code was very strict about forming attachments so it was very easy for him, very convenient, not being capable of falling in love. He wouldn’t have to worry about breaking the Code. Of course, romantic love is not the only love that exists so he felt the other kind of loves more intently. In fact, he met a person who mattered so much to him that he pondered the idea of leaving the Jedi Order. But that never happened. And he moved on with his life. That padawan turned into a great Jedi, one of the greatest if you ask me.” He added with a teasing smile. “And he met wonderful people, in fact, one of those people he met was so wonderful, the Jedi didn’t even realize how deep his bond was. Until very recently.” He shifted, ready to continue under the intense watch of Cody, who was barely breathing. “You see, this Jedi had a… hobby of hooking up with people. It was fun and the risk of falling accidentally in love with the person was out of the question, so he had nothing to worry about. And one time the Jedi asked this special person to share this… hobby. It was so fun, so comfortable and nice that the Jedi didn’t realize how different things were with this person. Usually, his hookups didn’t last long, because one of the people involved was on a different planet or because they got tired of the Jedi. But this person didn’t. In fact, they started to do things that the Jedi had never done, like talk in bed, or hug or…” He trailed off and cleared his throat. “You get my point. So. Slowly but surely that person started to carve a very special spot in the Jedi’s heart without him noticing it. Until… well, he noticed. After all, as I said, the Jedi was one of the best.” He winked. “And the Jedi panicked because that was new, and complicated. So the Jedi searched for an answer in the Force and the Force was… Well, you see, the Jedi wanted to know this person’s feelings through the Force and the answer was confusing. Because sometimes this person also had strong feelings for the Jedi but other times… nothing. Like it was deliberate. So the Jedi decided to ask to clear everything up and… talk.” The last sentence was worded sheepishly, like he was unsure and nervous.

There was a silence where Cody tried to process the whole story, finally breathing out, not having realized he had been holding his breath.

“So,” The Commander said after several minutes. “What exactly do you want to talk about?”

“Us?” Answered Obi-Wan. “Now that I know that you have feelings for me… it’s unfair to just ignore them.”

Cody nodded slowly, still processing.

“So what do we do?”

“Honestly? I don’t know.” The look in Obi-Wan’s eyes was extremely vulnerable and Cody just wanted to hug him. “What do _you_ want to do?”

Cody hesitated.

“Well I’ve- I would be lying if I told you I haven’t fantasized about us having a closer relationship… But isn’t that forbidden?”

Obi-Wan smiled and took one of his hands.

“The Jedi Code forbids the Jedi from forming attachments, in order to prevent us from becoming vulnerable to feelings of jealousy, greed, and the fear of loss, all of which are paths to the dark side.” He started to caress Cody’s hand. “The way I see it, it’s nearly impossible not to love your padawan or friends. So as Jedi we must be careful and ready to let go of them when it’s necessary. I must admit I got a bit carried away with my worry for you. So I stopped and meditated. I dived into my feelings and found out how much you mean to me. Now, I could cut ties with you and try to get rid of those feelings or embrace them, accept that they exist and still follow the Order. Be careful of not falling into jealousy or greed or loss.”

Cody nodded.

“It’s a matter of balance.” Explained Obi-Wan and squished his hand. “Do you have any more questions? About my story?”

Cody thought about everything he had said.

“Well, my main doubt was about the Jedi Order.”

Obi Wan smiled.

“Like I said in my story, for me, the “no attachments rule” meant romantic attachments so when I was young I felt like I had found a loophole, I couldn’t fall in love so I was safe.” Cody wrapped his free hand on top of Obi-Wan’s. “Now I know it’s not exactly like that, but still, it’s fun to remember and pretend I can get away with it.”

Cody smiled softly and stroked his hands.

“Can I… Can I ask how do you love me?” Asked Cody after a silence, cheeks starting to redden. Obi Wan arched an eyebrow.

“As in what do I feel when I’m with you?” Obi-Wan asked in a teasing tone. Cody nodded, blushing furiously.

“If it’s not inappropriate.”

Obi-Wan laughed.

“My dear, even if you ask inappropriate things I wouldn’t take them into account. But, to answer your question. I feel happy.” Cody looked at his eyes, surprised. “I don’t feel butterflies in my stomach and I don’t quite understand romantic customs. In fact, I usually don’t kiss my fuckbuddies.” Cody, still blushing, opened his mouth to ask but Obi-Wan answered his muted question with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “You’re such a damn good kisser I can’t resist it, it’s hot.”

Cody, completely red, let out a laugh.

“You’re not so bad yourself. Your pretty mouth isn’t only good at negotiating.”

Obi Wan arched an eyebrow, a smirk on his face.

“You’re getting cheeky, Commander.”

Cody laughed and when he finally relaxed Obi-Wan continued.

“I just feel extremely comfortable with you and every time we’re together I’m just so happy. I feel safe and warm, and I enjoy your company a lot, even if we don’t do anything. You’re more than a friend to me.” He put his hand on the Commander’s chest. “I do love you, Cody.” He confessed. “My love is not quite like yours but it doesn’t mean it’s less true.”

Cody swallowed, trying to repress the tears that had suddenly appeared in his eyes and kissed his forehead. The Jedi smiled and they bonked their heads together. Cody put his hands on top of Obi-Wan’s while a sea of emotions washed over his body. He felt so happy, like his chest was expanding and would never stop. The General reciprocated his feelings, in his own way, and a future together was suddenly a possibility. He breathed several times, trying to calm himself down.

“So that means we can be…?”

“Together? Yes.”

Cody nodded, still processing.

“Just, answer me this: When you flirted with me in front of everybody... Did you do it on purpose because you already knew your feelings for me or was it because you do it with everybody else?”

Obi-Wan laughed, caught by surprise. And Cody realized the Jedi’s eyes were also watery.

“A bit of both, really.” He answered, and wiped one of Cody’s tears that were finally running down his cheeks.


	8. If ship not canon why matching colors?

“Can I ask why you said No?” They were lying in bed, Obi-Wan’s head on Cody’s chest, a couple days since they made their relationship official. Or the most official they could, after all no one else could really know.

“Mhm?”

“When I asked if you loved me.”

“Oh.” Cody’s cheeks reddened. “Well, for some reason I was convinced that if I said it out loud, suddenly it would become more real.” Obi-Wan raised his head to look at him.

“But it _was_ real.” Emphasized the Jedi. Cody shrugged.

“I know, but I could just pretend it was just in my head and that way it would be less scary and not hurt.”

“Oh, Cody.” The general said in the softest of tones, and kissed his forehead.

* * *

Nothing major really changed after their confessions. They acted as always in front of others and they kept sleeping together. The thing that did change was that now they tried to find even more time to spend together and they were more relaxed, the atmosphere was more calm and comfortable between them.

Obi-Wan helped Cody manage his anxiety, that practically disappeared and overall they were happier, something that did not go unnoticed by their troops and Rex.

* * *

Cody was in trouble. Because he couldn’t let personal and professional matters get mixed up. Especially since they both handled it so well. They were serious and made a great team in battle and they were fun and vulnerable in bed. The line between those scenarios was well defined and had never been crossed so he was having a very hard time repressing himself. The thing is that it was harder now to pretend that nothing was going on between the two of them. Especially when the Jedi looked and smiled at him in a way that was _so_ _soft_ that Cody knew he looked as besotted as he felt. And now there was this other problem too: Obi-Wan’s hair. Many times part of his hair got in his eyes and Cody liked to tuck it in in its right place when they were alone. Because when they were in public and his hair did that, Cody couldn’t do anything but restrain himself and just _stare_ at it, unable to touch it and put it back. And that was driving him crazy because he needed a huge amount of self-control not to just _reach_.

However, one time he just couldn’t.

They were getting on the ship. The beginning of a sand storm had caught them right before entering it so while the men went inside, Obi-Wan was shaking the sand off his robes. Cody pulled off his helmet and looked at his partner, amused.

“I don’t hate sand as much as Anakin but I can see his point.” Commented the Jedi, frustrated.

Cody just smiled and got closer to him. Obi-Wan straightened his pose, his face and hair full of sand. The Commander then tucked his hair in its right place, both men smiling at each other. Then a loud gasp broke the silence.

“I was RIGHT!”

“Shut up!” Hushed another voice.

The Commander and the Jedi turned their heads to look at Waxer and Boil, the last one with a huge grin in his face.

“What’s going on?” Asked Cody, curious.

“Nothing.” Answered Waxer, embarrassed.

“Oh, come on-“ Started to say Boil, but his brother elbowed him. They started a hushed argument while the other men looked at them confused.

Cody shrugged, he was more interested in getting Obi-Wan cleaned than whatever those two were plotting.

“I mean, _that_ was pretty self-explanatory but if you want I can ask.” They heard Boil say. Waxer scolded him but now Obi-Wan was intrigued.

“What do you want to ask?” Said Obi Wan.

Before Boil could say anything, Waxer intervened.

“Don’t mind him, Sir. There’s this _stupid_ bet going on…”

“A bet?” Asked Cody, surprised. Why hadn’t he heard anything about it? “Between whom?”

“Um- several clones from our division.” Now _that_ was surprising.

“And what is it about?”

Waxer looked at Boil, pleading him not to say anything but his brother ignored him and dropped the bomb.

“Are you two together?”

Waxer face palmed and both Cody and Obi-Wan looked at the clones, shocked.

“Is that what the bet is about?” Asked Cody, a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

Now Boil had the decency of looking a bit shy. There was a terrible silence. Cody was ready to register all the clones that were participating and give them indefinite latrine duty but the General spoke first, arms crossed.

“And what did you bet on, Boil?” He asked, calm.

“Um- that it is true.”

Cody was ready to explode when, again, the Jedi spoke.

“And many of you think like that?” He asked, stroking his beard.

“Y-Yes, sir. The majority.”

“And you, Waxer?”

The clone put his hands up and shook his head, affronted.

“Oh, no, no, no. I’m not participating in such a silly and inappropriate game.”

Obi Wan nodded and looked at Boil.

“Well, then, congratulations Boil. You are right.” Said Obi-Wan, grabbing Cody’s arm and leaving the two incredulous clones.

“What the _kriff_?!” Exclaimed Cody in a whisper while he was being dragged by Obi-Wan. “Why did you tell them??”

“Oh, my dear Commander, don’t worry. The troops respect us enough to keep the secret and it seems we have been doing a very poor job of hiding our relationship.” He looked at him with a smile. “I think it will even benefit us because we won’t need as many excuses as before. Not with them, at least.”

Cody groaned but let him lead him to his quarters. He didn’t like any of that but he also knew his Jedi was almost always right.

And he wasn’t mistaken. At the beginning he could feel some clones staring at them and whispering to each other but their performance in battle didn’t suffer. And if someone saw him leaving the General’s quarters they didn’t comment anything, they all acted like it was normal, and even gave them some privacy whenever they had to camp out on some remote planet.

Rex teased him a lot about it too, bragging that he had known all along and that he should have participated in that bet so he could have won. And despite the incessant teasing Cody was glad his _vod_ knew.

However, he wasn’t the only one that knew about their relationship.

Ahsoka knocked on Obi-Wan’s door incessantly.

“Master? Master, I know you’re in there”.

After several minutes Obi-Wan appeared under the door frame, a loose robe around his body and a strained smile in his face.

“Ahsoka, how can I help you?”

“I’m so sorry to bother you but I need your help.”

“Isn’t Anakin around?”

“I’m not sure he can help me… he’s too… intense.” Obi-Wan sighed. “I just need your patience for an exercise.” The General nodded.

“Alright. But I need to at least put on some shoes. You caught me exiting the shower.”

Ahsoka looked at his feet, suddenly aware of that.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I hadn’t realized.”

“It’s okay, really.”

The padawan looked into his room, suddenly a bit embarrassed for interrupting him when she saw Cody’s helmet in a corner and realization hit her. Before Obi-Wan could turn around to go change she exclaimed.

“You know what? You are busy and this isn’t urgent. Yes, it’s late! It’s better if I comm you tomorrow, okay? Yes. Okay. Goodnight!”

And she turned around and left a very confused jedi standing in the open doorway.

Obi-Wan sighed and the doors closed, he went to the refresher.

“Cody?”

“I’m here.” Came a voice from the bedroom.

The jedi entered the room and let himself flop onto the bed.

“Who was it?” Asked Cody, removing the robe from Obi-Wan.

“Ahsoka.” He murmured, tired.

“And what did she want?”

“My help with an exercise.” He answered, crawling to Cody’s side on the bed. “But she suddenly left.”

“Oh?”

“Dunno, I’m too tired, just want to sleep.”

“Of course, _cyar'ika_ ”. He murmured, wrapping his arms around the Jedi and kissing his head.

Several days later, Cody approached Rex, who was talking to an excited Ahsoka. When he arrived at their side Rex made a gesture with his head and the padawan stopped talking, instead, she gave Cody the biggest shit eating grin ever.

“How are you, Commander?” She asked innocently, and Cody could see how Rex tried to suppress a smile of his own. He raised an eyebrow.

“Fine, thank you.”

“Did you enjoy the quiet days before going back to battle?” She kept her huge smile, which gave Cody a very bad feeling.

“Yes?” She nodded, like the conversation was very important and not just small talk.

“It’s important to have fun and enjoy them while we can.”

“Okay?”

“And spend them with our beloved… friends.” She snorted at the last word and Rex snickered too. Cody frowned and crossed his arms.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Ahsoka said, covering her grin with her hand. Anakin and Obi-Wan approached them.

“Ready to go?” Asked Obi-Wan.

“Yes, sir.” Answered Cody, which made Ahsoka laugh. Both the Jedi and Cody looked at her, puzzled.

“Snips, are you okay?”

“Yes, yes, I’m sorry. It’s just… incredible.” The three men looked at her confused but she started to walk to the ship, followed by an amused Rex. Anakin just shrugged and followed them.

“Do you know what happened?” Asked Obi-Wan. Cody shook his head.

“No, but I have a very bad feeling.”

Ahsoka then turned around and winked at them.

“Do you think that, perhaps, she… knows?”

Obi-Wan looked surprised.

“I honestly don’t know. I don’t know how she could have figured it out, I think it’s best if you ask Rex.”

And both men entered their ship.

It turned out Ahsoka knew. And even if she promised to keep the secret, the possibility of Anakin finding out too loomed over their heads. So, in order to avoid any surprises, Obi-Wan decided to talk to him.

Anakin knew about the casual sex so Obi-Wan gently reminded him that, in order to not be scarred for life, to check if his room was locked or not before barging in. Because if it was locked, if the light was red, it meant Obi-Wan was busy and would like not to be disturbed. Anakin nodded, promising not to open the door with the Force even if the light was red. Only then Obi-Wan and Cody breathed, relieved.

The problem was that they did not take into account how… energetic the Jedi could be because one day, one peaceful morning, Anakin was extremely bored.

Padmé was in a meeting, Ahsoka had betrayed him and was studying, acting like a proper and diligent padawan, and he was too lazy to go look for Rex and bother him. So, wanting to blow off some stamina, he decided to jump and climb around the Jedi Temple and Obi-Wan’s room was just up there so maybe he could surprise him and convince him to train.

With a swift movement, he reached his window and prepared to wake and bother his former Master. But the moment he opened the window, what he saw in the bedroom made him trip and fall face down on the floor.

“What?” Asked Cody, breaking the kiss as soon as he heard the noise _._

“Anakin!??” Exclaimed Obi-Wan, pulling the sheets to cover himself and Cody. “Oh my- Anakin!! I told you not to bother me when the light is red!! Did you- did you just enter through the window??!” He yelled, the other jedi still on the floor.

Anakin finally unglued his face from the floor, still processing what was happening. He had walked right into the most intense make out session he had ever seen. Thankfully Obi-Wan’s body had blocked most of Anakin’s view.

“What are you doing??” He asked, freaking out. Obi-Wan _and_ _Cody_???

“What are _you_ doing here?! I can’t believe it. _Of course_ you came through the window. How could I not have anticipated this?” Lamented Obi-Wan.

“You and _Cody_??!”

Obi Wan breathed in and out to calm down.

“Yes, me and Cody. Now, _get out_.”

“But- _How?? When??”_ The brunette kept asking. Obi-Wan was looking at him angry and exasperated.

“It’s none of your business.”

“I’ve just seen your butt! I think it’s my business now.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

“You’ve seen my butt several times. As I have seen yours.” Anakin’s cheek started to redden because of the commentary and the situation they were all in. “Now _get out_.”

“Fine, Fine! But I’m waiting outside to hear the whole story.” He demanded, and left the room.

Obi-Wan sighed and laid down. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them to look at Cody.

“I’m _so_ sorry. I didn’t think- Gosh, sometimes I forget how much of a child Anakin can be.” He said, an apologetic look in his face.

Cody took one of his hands and kissed it. He was very embarrassed to have been caught but he thought it could have been worse.

“It’s okay. I guess it was unavoidable.”

Obi-Wan laughed.

“I guess it was.”

“Is it going to be too weird?” Asked the Commander, a little worried.

“It’ll take a day or two for him to process. He never really got to know my fuckbuddies and he’s freaking out because he doesn’t know what’s happening. If we explain it he’ll calm down and understand.” Cody nodded, understanding. He really hoped Anakin’s vision of him wouldn’t change. Obi-Wan’s free hand cupped his cheek. “Don’t worry. He just… never saw me with a partner, I think he never expected me to have one. Even _I_ was sure I wouldn’t have one. But here we are.” He smiled at him in that way that made Cody melt. “He’ll just need time to get used to the idea. But he won’t treat us differently. I promise.”

Cody nodded, he trusted Obi-Wan. He turned his head to kiss the hand that was cupping his cheek and kissed the General’s hand he was holding.

“Let’s dress and talk to him, then.”

They got up and started dressing.

“Thank the stars we weren’t doing anything more… mature.” Commented Obi-Wan with a chuckle.

“Yeah, if he had caught us last night I think he would be traumatized for life.” Said Cody with a smile and Obi-Wan laughed. “But have you seriously seen his butt before?” He asked jokingly.

“Of course. I took him in when he was little, I’ve seen him naked many times, I’ve practically raised him.”

Cody smiled softly and approached him to slide his arm around his waist, Obi-Wan smiled too, his eyes glistened, happy.

“Now that we are going to tell Anakin, I’ve realized our whole family knows that we’re together.” The jedi commented in a soft tone. Cody nodded, realizing that too. “Isn’t that nice?”

“Yes.” Answered Cody softly, and kissed him. “Now, shall we?” He asked, gesturing the door, and they both entered the living room, hands on their waists, ready to tell Anakin the whole story of how they got together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cyar'ika = darling, beloved, sweetheart
> 
> I really hoped you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!! 😄 Likes and comments are highly appreciated, especially since this is the first time I've written a fic in english from scratch ;;  
> I love this ship and I would love to write about them again in the future. I'm currently writing for other fandoms but I'm making some silly codywan fanart!! so be sure to follow me on Tumblr! (same name as here ^^)


End file.
